


Meant To Be

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU in which Jemma has Daisy tattooed on her ribs, thus thinking she can't possibly be Skye's soulmate, even though Skye has her name on her ribs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry - it ends well ;)

The first time Jemma had seen Skye’s mark, it hadn’t really clicked in her head. She was too busy patching her up and there was blood smudged over it. Frankly, there was blood everywhere after Skye got shot by Quinn.

It was only when Jemma had to keep looking after Skye, changing her bandages, checking the wounds that her fingers nearly skimmed over the five letters that were printed on her ribs, right below the fabric of where her bra would be. Five letters exactly, written out in her own perfect handwriting. It was the way she would sign a letter, really. Jemma.

Her heart fluttered and she had to excuse herself to sort her thoughts, because it was wrong. Because there were also five letters on her own ribs. Because it turned out that sometimes love happened in a triangle or a square. A was B’s soul mate, but B was C’s soul mate. Love wasn’t always a two way street. And either way they would all be missing out.

Jemma had gone back to her bunk and stripped off her shirt, biting her cheek when the mark was clear and visible. There were five letters; one too many for her to be Skye’s soul mate, too. Jemma never knew a Daisy and now she worked for SHIELD she was pretty sure she wouldn’t ever meet her Daisy. She simply didn’t believe that the universe fought for souls to be together. After she saw that she and Skye weren’t compatible like that, she might as well have given up on the entire idea of love.

Because soul mate or not, Jemma had fallen in love with Skye months ago. It was well before Quinn shot the hacktivist that Jemma’s hands got clammy when she saw Skye, that her heart fluttered and her mouth went dry. That she was worried sick when they went on a mission in the field, or when Skye would come back injured yet again.

It had been a welcome relief to be put to the test and be assigned to infiltrate Hydra, stupidly thinking that it might take her mind off the girl. It wasn’t true. She was so happy that Agent Morse – Bobbi – brought her back home to Skye. Those days without her had been hard and tough, but it had also only made her love her more. And there was nothing she could do about it, because the name on her ribs didn’t say Skye. They said Daisy, but Skye didn’t know that. And Skye also didn’t know that Jemma knew that her name was on her ribs. It had been forever, but neither of them had said a thing.

_____

“Simmons, can we uh… talk? Before we go? I mean, we are going to split up the team and I need to tell you something before we go?” Skye just saunters into the lab and trails her fingers over the plenty of countertops that stand around.

Jemma looks up from her microscope and takes off her gloves. “Yes, Skye. Of course, what is it?”

“I… Well…” Skye shuffles nervously and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Okay, this is harder than I thought. Maybe I should just show you…”

Her voice trails off in the end, but Jemma finds it hard to listen already when Skye lifts the side of her loose tank top and reveals the neat handwriting. Her heart skips a beat and she swallows hard before nodding slowly.

“Yes… I kind of knew that. I saw it when I patched you up after Quinn, but…” Jemma begins quietly but a smile cracks on Skye’s face.

“You knew? Oh my god, Jem!” Skye rolls her eyes and bounces up to her, cupping her cheeks and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Before she knows it, Jemma can feel herself kissing Skye back. 

The feeling alone is enough to turn Jemma’s inside to mush and make her week in the knees. It was almost enough to pretend that Skye was indeed her soul mate, too. That it was her name that was written on her ribs. But it wasn’t right. She couldn’t do that. It would break Skye’s heart and leave them both with too many pieces to pick up.

“Skye…”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Skye, listen for a second. Skye!” Jemma raises her voice and Skye closes her mouth, taken aback by the sound of it. Jemma never raised her voice.

“Okay…”

Jemma rolls her eyes back to fight the threatening tears and swallows hard before taking off her lab coat and lifting the side of her blouse to reveal the five letters.

“I’m so sorry, Skye,” she whispers when two tears escape, but Skye just shakes her head and walks up to her to wrap her into a warm hug.

“It’s okay.”

“I hate it, Skye. I love you. I do, it’s just…”

“… not enough.”

“But it feels like it’s enough,” Jemma whispers into her hair and curls her hands into the fabric of Skye’s shirt on her back. “It feels like it’s enough.”

She shudders when Skye sobs and lets her go. “It’s okay. At least I got to know what it is like to kiss you, once. We’ll be okay, Simmons.” Skye smiles softly and presses a kiss to her forehead before moving away as it’s time to get ready for their mission.

_____

It’s both a good and a bad thing that they have coms up during their mission. It’s terrible to learn that Skye has been taken by her father and the worst is probably that Skye knows she loves her. It’s a good thing, because Jemma can follow Coulson on his way to find Skye. She likes to know what’s going on and she’s so relieved when she finally hears Skye’s desperate voice screaming for her dad to stop the dull punching that is heard over the microphone that Coulson is wearing. They can hear every part of the conversation.

“… Daisy.”

There’s an eerie silence then. A silence in which she can almost hear Skye swallow and a silence in which she brings her hand to her side without noticing. It only takes a split second, but it’s enough for the realisation to hit to them. And then it’s a rollercoaster of events in which Skye disappears off the sound system and she’s back with Coulson. 

_____

It finally makes sense to Jemma then, when the mission is wrapped up and the team is on their way back to the Bus. Skye named herself, the orphanage named her Mary Sue Poots, but there never were real records of her. The only one who knew what she was called, was her father, and he just told them.

Jemma’s heart thunders in her throat when she can hear a car pulling up and the ramp is lowered to let them in. Coulson jumps out with May, Lance and Bobbi had returned earlier with Mack and Trip. The cargo hold clears out and then Skye steps out of the SUV. Her face is scratched up, but she takes Jemma’s breath away nonetheless.

“Skye,” she breathes and she laughs a shuddering laugh when Skye runs up to her and literally sweeps her off her feet, spinning her around.

“See, I knew it was true. I just knew it,” Skye whispers when she sets her down and connects their foreheads. “It had to be. It had to be love.”

“God, I love you. I love you so much. I’m still going to call you Skye, though,” Jemma breathes against her lips and Skye chuckles before leaning down and captures her lips in a searing kiss. The relief, need and love just washes over them in one go. It makes Jemma’s head spin and elicits a soft moan from her throat when Skye pulls back with a loving smile on her face.

“You better. Maybe you should just get a tattoo.”

“Maybe.”


End file.
